


Sunday Morning Isn't Always For Church

by m7storyteller



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday isn't always for church, at least that's what Tig likes to think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Isn't Always For Church

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_I'm going to hell, I know I am. There is a special kind of hell for a girl like me, skipping church services because...oh my, they weren't lying when they said he was a big boy. Oh, I'm so going to hell, for having sexual relations with a man of ill-repute, but...God help me, I can't help myself. I should be in church like the good girl I am, instead bending over the hood of a car, the skirt of my dress up around my waist, my panties...God knows where they're at._

"Stop thinking so hard.", he said, with a quick slap to her ass, as he continued to thrust into her from behind, "You think too much." __

 _I don't think enough! My father is going to have a heart-attack when he finds out that instead of being in church sitting beside my mama, that I've been allowing you to touch me in places I'm not supposed to know about. I'm not even supposed to touch them, let alone let someone like you touch me there. I'll never in my life understand how in the world I got tangled up with you. I'm the daughter of the preacher for Charming Baptist, and you're...you're, doing that thing with your fingers that you know I like. Yep, I'm really going to go to hell, especially if you're about to do what I think you're about to do..._

"Holy Hannah!", she gasped, as he rolled her over onto her back, before burying his face down between her thighs, slinging her legs up over his shoulders. The first brush of his tongue on her made her hips pitch forward, only for them to be held down by his hands, not even bothering to stop in his licking. She squirmed, even though she knew there wasn't any way for her to get away from him, unless one of his brothers came in and saw they were doing, her face flushing at the thought. __

 _And that almost happened twice when I ended up here instead of at church. I don't know what has gotten into me, but it's like every since he found out my name and who I was, he has made it his mission to just..._

"Fuck me!", he groaned, lifting his head from her, looking up at her, "You have the sweetest pussy I ever had."

Her head fell back onto the hood with a thud, blushing at his words, "You know how I feel about such talk."

"I fucking love your pussy.", he breathed, running his hands down her legs, and up again, dipping his fingers into her wetness, "Preacher's good girl likes to be fucked on Sundays, don't she?"

She had no answer for him, because she knew he would know if she lied, it was like he had a radar for it and it was tuned into her and her lies. She whimpered as he licked her from her slit to clit and back again, lapping up whatever there was of her he had missed. He stood up, tugging the skirt of her dress down to her knees again, before helping her sit up, "You know you liked it, no shame in not denying it."

"I'm not going to deny it.", she said, standing up, smoothing her skirt down as she looked at him, "Because if I did, it would be a lie and liars go to hell. And if I'm going, it's going to be worth it."

 _And I know that if I continue to come here instead of to church, I'm going to be the first in line in front of the ol' Devil himself, and if I'm going, you're going._

"See you next week, Mr. Trager.", she said, looking over her shoulder at him as she left.

Tig watched her as she left, tucking the yellow panties she was wearing into his pocket, whistling as he went into the clubhouse for a drink. Beer and pussy, great way to start the week. _ ****_

 _  
**Finis**   
_


End file.
